


Drugs

by Cuillere



Series: 15 days of Hurt and Comfort Kylo (Tumblr, @hurtkylofest) [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, LFF Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: Sleep had been escaping Kylo more than usual since Crait.





	Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> For @hurtkylofest ‘s day 14 :) I wrote most of it yesterday but was missing quite a few words and was exhausted so, thanks to @magnetvrs , I went to sleep. And that was a great decision!!! I don’t remember moving sentences around as much as I have while re-reading this!! It deserved a read with a normally functioning brain ^^’
> 
> Prompt was: sleep deprivation

Sleep had been escaping Kylo more than usual since Crait. The burning memory of defeat, the renewed haunting memory of his dad, the grief for his uncle and his failure at being the one to rid the world of him kept him up most of the time and drowned his few moments of sleep into nightmares and anxiousness.  
Every time he lied down in bed and got some agitated sleep, he woke up tense, sweating, his heart beating fast.  
He felt this lack of sleep all day long in his every move. The regular training and stretching sessions were not enough to rid him of the dull aches in his muscles.  
  
In addition to his nightly distress, he now had to supervise the day-to-day functioning of the First Order - and that required much more implication than he had thought.  
  
He found himself more hungry than usual, too, which didn’t help his temper.  
  
  
With Ren’s temper degrading, everyone on the ship took additional measures to avoid him - which was probably a good thing.  
Himself avoided as many meetings as he could - which was actually a lot of them - but he still needed to attend a few. He still needed to ensure Hux was not completely taking over. He still needed to rule.  
The fear he instilled in his officers was useful, but it also meant they all were less prone to take decisions, by fear of being held responsible. And they all naturally turned to Hux, who was the most daring and respected of them.  
  
But even Hux was not as daring as he used to be. He did take many responsibilities all the same, but when he went to Ren for a decision, he was now mostly presenting options and nodding at whatever Ren decided.  
He could only take so many walls.  
Not having as many occasions to let off steam was frustrating Ren, too.  
  
  
Today was a meeting presenting a few possible tactics for getting funds. But as important as Ren knew the topic to be, he couldn’t find any interest in it and the voice of the officer presenting it quickly became a background noise in the haze of his mind.  
Until he felt a harsh hand grabbing his arm and shaking him awake.  
  
“Supreme. Leader. Ren.” Hux was not shouting, but he was so furious that it seemed like his body was not enough to contain him. Kylo vaguely wondered how he could be so intimidating when he had such a small frame, but quickly left the question for another time.  
“I’m afraid you can’t lead us properly in your state. We simply cannot have you sleeping during meetings.” Hux impressed Ren with his self-control, and all of the other officers with his spunk. Ren still couldn’t let Hux get away with it.  
“General Hux. I’m afraid you don’t have a say on…”  
Ren didn’t have time to finish his sentence for Hux grabbed his arm again, stabilizing his own shaky hands and interrupting him.  
“If you can’t respect us enough to listen during the meetings, then at least don’t interrupt them with snores and just STAY INTO YOUR QUARTERS TO SLEEP!” Hux forcefully pulled the Supreme Leader towards the door.  
The shock of seeing Hux completely loose his cool was so intense that Ren let himself be pulled half-way through.  
When he came back to his senses, he stopped and plunged his eyes into the general’s.  
He ordered the other officers away, and they left promptly, without further ado.  
  
Hux was still fuming and the two men stood staring at each other in silence for a while. Ren was finally the one to break it, with a sigh.  
“I can’t. I’ve been trying but I can’t sleep.” He didn’t even have the energy to fight Hux anymore. It had been his main source of comfort for a while - making it all seem like nothing had changed - but he was just too tired to care now.  
“Oh, kriff! Be a grown-up Ren! Go to medical, they’ll give you drugs. I wasn’t very confident in your ability to lead us to begin with, but in this state, you’re not even trying. Take your fucking responsibilities!”  
And with that, Hux stormed away, disappearing into the corridor.  
Ren, dumbfounded, kept still for a while after Hux was gone.  
  
Of course, drugs would help him sleep.  
  
  
It was not long before he found himself lying down in his bunk, taking the drugs the medical had effectively provided.  
When he lowered his head on his pillow, he could already feel the lovely numb of sleep surrounding him. His pillow felt like a cloud and he knew no one would dare to interrupt him for a while.  
He drifted off to sleep in no time, grateful thoughts directed to Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
